


Drowning

by faithlingxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithlingxx/pseuds/faithlingxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia Martin is drowning and no-one seems to be throwing her a rope... So she goes to see the one person she can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning

Lydia felt like she was drowning, all of her emotions were suffocating her and making it impossible for her to think or even breathe. But Lydia Martin couldn’t let anyone know she was breaking down. She dealt with it. So she stumbled downstairs, grabbed her car keys and dragged herself into her car. And she let herself drive on autopilot to the only place she could go. Let herself drive to the only person she wanted to talk to.

“Hey Allison” she hiccupped, settling down on the ground facing the cold stone slab. “I miss you, and I feel crazy every time I come and talk to you, but god I miss you”   
She really did, every time something happened in her life her first instinct was to reach for her phone and ring Allison or sometimes she’d find herself driving to her house. Then everything would come flooding back and sometimes Scott would find her sitting in her car and 4am staring into the distance, tears streaming down her face... Scott was the only one who understood, that’s what had brought them together. They had both loved Allison, so Lydia had come to rely on Scott as he had come to rely on her. So when Scott would find her at 4am he wouldn’t say anything, just drive her home and hand her a tissue, and when Lydia saw the cuts and bruises on Scott’s knuckles she wouldn’t say anything, just clean the cuts and hand him a coffee. But even with Scott there was a giant hole in her life...

“Stiles... It’s like when I lost you I lost him too Allison. He has Malia and even though Scott’s there for me he has Kira, although he still misses you. I fell for him, I, Lydia Martin am in love with Stiles Stilinski and every time he looks at me I can’t even breathe. “  
She barely even spoke to Stiles anymore, she couldn’t stand the pain. The pain of knowing that he loved someone else and that even when she needed him she couldn’t go to him.   
“Sometimes I drive to your house you know, and Scott’ll find me at 4am, but you know, sometime’s I’m driving to his. And then I’ll remember, I lost you and I lost him and...”  
Her voice cracked and she was completely sobbing down, and not ladylike, controlled crying. No Lydia was wailing, the way only a banshee could. She sounded as if her heart was being ripped from her chest.

“Lydia”   
She whipped around, only to see him... because of course Stiles would be her the day that she was.  
“Stiles” she sniffed, trying to regain some composure. “Wh-what are you doing here”  
“I came to visit my mom” he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck  
“How much of that did you hear?”  
“A lot, god Lydia, why didn’t you come talk to me?”   
She clambered to her feet, brushing off her dress.  
“Because I couldn’t”   
And with that she turned around to leave the tears already streaming down her face yet again. Until she felt a hand grab her wrist and turn her around.  
“I love you too”


End file.
